The Forgotten Family
by Megisaduck
Summary: During Harry’s first year, he and a certain potions professor have the same dream. Little do they know that this dream will change everything. Severitus.


Chapter 1: The Dream

Harry found himself staring at a wall covered in blurry photos. Is this a dream? It has to be. Doesn't it? He thought. The blurry photos started to clear but before they were clear enough to see, a voice was heard behind him.

"What are you doing in my dream, Potter?"

Asked the familiar sounding voice. Harry rubbed his eyes. Apparently, in this dream he didn't need glasses. Harry turned around to see the dark looking potions master, Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry Professor, but what do you mean, your dream? Isn't this my dream?"

Harry asked. The Professor narrowed his eyes but they were soon very wide. Harry felt himself get about an inch taller before his hair grew to shoulder length, no longer knotted and thick, but greasy. It now had slight auburn highlights.

"What's happening to me?!"

He shouted as he changed. Harry turned to see the photos were no longer blurred. They showed pictures of Snape and Lily, together. There was one of their wedding and one where Lily was holding a baby while Snape stood to the side looking proud. The photos waved at the two men and one of the Lilys giggled.

"Whatever twisted joke you're playing Potter, I assure you, you will be sorry in the morning."

Snape said seeing the photos.

"Sorry sir, but, I'm just as confused as you."

Harry replied sincerely. He looked at his now long fingers. Suddenly, Snape gasped, his eyes rolling back. When they returned, they looked at Harry with pity. The Professor did something very out of the ordinary. He threw his arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder. Well this is weird. Harry thought trying to pull away.

"I am so sorry Harry. So, so sorry."

Harry was perplexed. What was going on? First Snape hugs me, now he's calling me by my first name and saying sorry to me? Gosh this dream is weird. Thought Harry

"For what sir?"

Harry asked, still trying to pull away from Snape's hug.

"For treating you the way I did. I never should have done that to my own son."

Snape answered, still crying. Then, Harry mentally slapped himself. How did he not figure it out sooner! The photos, the dream sharing, the appearance change. He then reminded himself that this was a dream and willed himself awake. Harry sat up in his bed, eyes still tightly shut. He opened his eyes to find black curtain like hair with auburn highlights. No, it can't be!

He thought, starting to hyperventilate. Unluckily, Ron heard this and woke up.

"Blimey Harry, are you ok?"

He asked, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Harry and said,

"Who are you? Why are you in Harry's bed?"

The other boys were starting to wake up, seeing his Snape-like form.

"I am Harry, Ron. Who else would I be?"

Harry said, morning grumpiness flooding through his voice.

"Blimey Harry! You look like a miniature Snape! Well, except for your eyes and your scar. They're the same."

Ron said astonished. Then, a tired looking Professor McGonagall burst into the room.

"What is the meaning of all this- who are you?"

She asked, noticing Harry.

"I'm still Harry, and I think we should get Professor Snape Ma'am."

Harry suggested.

"And why would we disturb him at this early hour-"

"When I am right here?"

Professor Snape was standing in the doorway.

"I had to know if it was true."

He said, seeming to study Harry.

"Know what was true?"

Asked the frustrated Head of Griffindor.

"Professor Snape has to know if he really is my father."

Harry burst out before he could stop himself.

"Exactly."

He replied.

"Ok, what is going on here?"

McGonagall asked annoyed.

"A dream."

The newfound relatives said in unison, still staring at each other.

"I don't understand."

Said Seamus Finnagan who just woke up.

"Why is Professor Snape in our dormitory?"

He asked truly confused. Snape and Harry face palmed in unison. The dunderhead. Snape thought.

"Please get into some satisfactory clothing and follow me to the hospital wing Harry."

Snape said quickly.

"You want to do a blood test."

She nodded. Harry obeyed Snape and soon they found themselves at the hospital wing, staring at Madam Pomfrey's office door. Snape knocked three times and after a few seconds, the nurse came out looking tired.

"I need to do a blood test."

Snape said to the nurse. Madam Pomfrey looked from Harry to Snape, then back to Harry.

"Who's this Severus?"

She asked quickly.

"Harry Potter- or, if I am correct, Harry Snape."

Madam Pomfrey stepped back in shock.

"I-I'll get the potion."

She said, still in shock. She walked over to her potion stores and grabbed a bottle with clear liquid inside.

"Now, I need a blood sample from the both of you."

She handed Snape a needle and he pricked himself, dropping the blood in the clear potion which turned blue.

"If we truly are family, it will turn pink."

He said, noticing Harry's confused expression. Harry pricked his hand and didn't even flinch. Snape noticed and raised an eyebrow making Harry look at the floor ashamed. He dropped his blood in the potion and it turned pink. Harry noticed Snape smile and smiled back.

"Are you still going to make me sorry for 'invading your dream'?"

Harry asked with a smirk.

"Cheeky."

Snape pretended to swat his head and Harry ducked. Madam Pomfrey looked at them confused.

"It's an inside joke."

They said in unison. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and shook her head taking her leave. Then Snape looked serious.

"You know I truly am sorry don't you Harry?"

He asked suddenly.

"Yes sir."

"I know you're not ready for it yet, but, when you are-please- call me dad. I remember when you were about seven months old you would call me 'dwaddy'."

Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok 'dwaddy'"

Harry chuckled mischievously. Snape hit his head playfully.

"Did I tell you that you are cheeky?"

"Hmmm, I think so..."

Snape rolled his eyes. They had a lot to talk about.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow. We need to talk."

Harry nodded and Snape escorted him to Griffindor tower only to bump into Professor Quirrell.

"O-oh, h-hello P-Professor S-Snape! I d-didn't see you th-there."

He said. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed.

"If you excuse me Professor, I have someone to deliver to Griffindor tower."

He said, taking Harry to the Fat Lady who was not amused.

"Pass-*yawn*-word?"

"Oak tree."

Harry replied. Snape waved goodbye and walked off. When Harry walked into his dormitory, all of the first year Griffindor boys were staring at him.

"So, how'd it go?"

Ron asked quickly.

"I'm the bat-of-the-dungeons junior apparently. Surprise!"

Everyone gasped.

"Are you still my friends?"

Harry asked slowly, a frown appearing on his face.

"Harry, do you think that after all the happy memories of our first year that you've given all of us, we would give up on friendship because of who your parents are? No! We're your friends Harry! We would never forgive ourselves if we somehow broke our friendship!"

All of the other boys nodded in agreement, but what they didn't know, is that two heads of houses were listening outside the door and smiling.

"Yes!"

They whispered in unison. McGonagall couldn't take it anymore. She burst into the room and said,

"Twenty points to you Mr Weasley for you loyalty to your friend no matter who he is!"

She was now so happy she was crying. Behind her, Severus Snape was trying to hide a smirk and failing.

"Hello dad."

Harry smiled. Severus' heart was having a party. He called me dad! He called me dad! He called me dad! He thought.

"Hello Harry."

He replied happily.

"Has hell frozen over or do you always call Harry by his first name?"

Asked McGonagall.

"What do you expect? He is my son!"

He snapped.

"Well, I'll be off now. It is very early in the morning."

Snape walked away to the dungeons. McGonagall followed suit but instead made her way to her quarters.

"Well, that was... eventful."

Harry said to break the silence.

"Good night!"

He heard his roommates mumble, "'Night" and he settled into bed with a smile.


End file.
